


Rosario

by anartfreak



Category: DCU
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magic, Assassins, F/M, Gen, M/M, Night Lords, Succubus, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Magic AU:</p>
<p>Bruce’s face becomes unbelievably dark and sinister. His eyes are voids and blood so dark that it looks like a deathly onyx run from his eye sockets. But, it is only brief. Bruce’s features return to their former handsome selves.  "Destroy them."</p>
<p>Tim stands, smiling with all teeth. “Sounds like fun. When do we start?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosario

Jason’s a vampire. He isn’t very old, especially considering that vampires are immortal and have been around since before the beginning of the written word. He doesn’t remember who bit him, nor does he particularly care. He just knows that one Gotham winter he was scrounging around for food when this strange man managed to stronghold him and bit him. When Jason awoke, he just went home. The cravings didn’t start until a few days later, and, unfortunately, his mother was Jason’s first victim. Jason doesn’t remember what happened during his first few weeks as a vampire, all he knows is that he has a family now. Ironically, he was taken in by a Night Lord and all of his siblings are different types of creatures of the night.

“Jay~sooooonnnnn!” Speaking of creatures.

“Yes, big brother dearest?” Jason sang sweetly, rolling the Marlboro cigarette in between his lips. He knew that Alfie didn’t exactly approve, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was getting stuffy inside the Manor ever since Tim got grounded from romping around with the alien, Dick decided to _never_ leave the Manor, and… well, Damian was just a pain in the ass all the time.

Dick landed next to Jason, his leathery wings wrapped around his mostly nude body to shield him from the biting breeze. “Why don’t you put on some damn clothes, Dickiebird?” Dick tried to snuggle up to Jason.

“And why are you getting so cuddly? I don’t have blood flow, dumbass,” Jason said, shaking his arms trying to fling Dick off. He bore his fangs in warning. Dick rolled his eyes, flashing them their unnerving shade of hypnotic blue.

“I’m trying to seduce you, of course,” Dick deadpanned, relinquishing his death grip on Jason’s arm. “What’s with the cancer stick, Jaybird?”

“Cramped,” was all Jason offered. Dick smirked knowingly, swinging his bare legs over the side of the Manor’s steepled roof.

“It’s Tim’s time of the month, and B is being emotionally constipated as per usual? Am I wrong?” Jason lashed out at Dick in a flurry of fangs and muscles. Dick quickly took off into the air, pounding in his onyx wings. He let his claws extend for good measure.

Dick and Jason had wrestled when they were younger, still learning their powers. They never had really decided who was better; vampire or incubus. Oh, yeah, Dick is an incubus. Apparently, he always had been one, however his parents were murdered by some supernatural whack-job who thought that he was “destined” to be a hunter. Dick and his parents hadn’t used their powers on anyone, it was just because they were supernatural beings. So, the Flying Graysons paid the price.

Then, of course, came Jason. But, Tim was a whole other ballgame. Tim is a witch- _Ow! Okay, sorry, warlock. Warlock! I SAID WARLOCK, TIM!_ \- and doesn’t really talk about his family. Jason may or may not know, but he doesn’t confirm or deny if directly questioned about it. Jason and Tim are really good at keeping secrets about personal stuff. Sometimes Dick wish they didn’t. He seriously would’ve given them their space, had he known that they had initiated a relationship. Walking in on them had not been Dick’s best moment by far.

“What are two making all that noise about?” Tim is suddenly sitting next to Jason, drinking from a mug that smells suspiciously like… like…

“Is that Alfie’s hot chocolate?!” Dick screeches at the top of his damned lungs. Tim instantly curls around the mug, and he sparks some magic at Dick. Jason just phases it through Tim’s arms and grabs the mug, taking a sip before replacing it.

“Put some damn clothes on Dick!” Tim snaps as he slurps the steaming drink.

“Language,” A deep, gravelly voice echoes in the night air. No one moves in the slightest. When they had first come here, his voice had scared the crap out of them all the time. Now, it was almost comforting.

“Apologies, my lord,” Tim says mockingly. His black figure appears. He- Bruce, as he likes to be called- lets the darkness coat him like it’s a second skin. It’s surprising that Damian isn’t by his side, for once. That’s not good.

“Something’s up, isn’t it?” Jason brings it up, as he finishes his cigarette.

“Yes.”

Dick lands on the roof next to Bruce, and Bruce, for the most part, looks unperturbed by Dick’s substantial lack of clothing.

“Ra’s al Ghul, Damian’s grandfather and one of the four Night Lords, is the leader of a supernatural cult of assassins. Apparently, he is massing an attack against my domain as well as the Other. I’d like you all to look into the matter to see if there is any fact to this rumor. If so,” Bruce’s face becomes unbelievably dark and sinister. His eyes are voids and blood so dark that it looks like a deathly onyx run from his eye sockets. But, it is only brief. Bruce’s features return to their former handsome selves. “Destroy them.”

Tim stands, smiling with all teeth. “Sounds like fun. When do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I have some extra time this week, so I'll be writing a lot of stories. As well as continuing some of my stuff. COMMENT. THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE!


End file.
